Power of the Heart
by shadowrelmguardian
Summary: Its been 3 months since Professor Gills labratory exploded. Mitsuko begins to wonder if Jiro is still alive. Will Jiro return? And will Mitsuko tell him how she feels? Hey I updated Ch 7 is now up! Hope you like it!
1. Aftermath

It was a warm summer evening. Mitsuko sat on the porch with a warm cup of tea thinking about Jiro. "If only I had told him how I really feel about him he might have come back by now." she taught. It was just then that Masaru came outside. "Hey Mitsuko have you seen Raze?" Raze was the new puppy Masaru had just gotten. Mitsuko, Masaru and there father had just gotten back from the United States. There doctor said they could get better treatment for there father if they went to the United States so they went to some hospital in California. It was there one night that Masaru found Raze in a garbage can outside there hotel.  
The puppy was so little and helpless that Mitsuko just couldn't say no to Masaru when he asked to keep it. "Have you checked upstairs Masaru?" "Yes and I can't find him." "Don't worry Masaru he is probably just hiding upstairs you know how he likes to do that sometimes." There was a long pause Masaru decided to break it by asking a question that had been bothering him for a while. "Mitsuko do you think Jiro is still alive? I mean he has been gone for 3 months now and I was just thinking if he was still alive don't you think he would have come back by now?" It took Mitsuko a few minutes to process that question.  
Masaru is right if Jiro was still alive he would have come back to us by no. NO I don't believe it! "He's alive out there Masaru and he's coming back to us someday, he just got delayed or something you'll see!" It made Mitsuko feel better to think that Jiro would soon come back she only wished she knew where he was now. "Your right Mitusko Jiro will come back and when he does he can play with Raze and I can give him back his guitar!" With that Masaru went back in the house to search for Raze. Mitsuko watched as the sun began to set and she started to think about Jiro once again. "Jiro I told you I would wait for you and I will and when you come back I will tell you how I really feel, and I hope when I tell you that you'll stay with us forever." With that Mitsuko went into the house to check on her father and tuck Masaru in and feed Raze. 


	2. Mitsuko's Thought's

The next day Mitsuko found herself weeding in the garden. The doctor had told her to let her father sleep so he could get his strength back, and Masaru had gone on a walk with Raze and Bin his best friend from school. Mitsuko liked it when Bin would come over she felt it was good for Masaru to have other friends to hang out with so he could keep his mind off worrying about Jiro.  
  
"I hope Jiro is safe wherever he is." she taught. A lot of things had changed since Jiro had left not only did they get a puppy but they also now had a pond in there back yard. Mitsuko loved the pond it was about half an acre long and about 2 acres long. There were two rock pathways on either side of the pond that led to a pavilion in the middle. Mitsuko was currently weeding along side the pond she stopped from pulling up grass and dandelions to admire the pond. There were lily pads all over the place and the water was so clear and blue that Mitsuko taught she was looking right into a mirror. All along the rock paths to the pavilion were the most beautiful red roses that she had ever seen.  
  
Mitsuko had the pond put in as a gift for her father when he woke up. She felt it would be good for him to have something beautiful like this to wake up to. "I wish Jiro was here to see this." she didn't realize what she had said until after she had said it. "I must really miss him." she wondered what he would thing of the new pond. "I bet he would say how beautiful it all is." "But then I don't know what Jiro would say after all I'm not him."  
  
From six feet away he could see her. She was just staring at the water. Yes he was sure it was her, the girl he had been longing to see for 3 months. Will she be mad at me? Does she even still want to see me? He began to wonder about these things as he got closer. Soon he was only 4 feet away. Mitsuko realized she had been staring at the pond and got back to weeding in the hopes of getting Jiro off her mind. She bent down and was about to pull out a rather large dandelion when she saw a reflection in the water. She quickly turned around and saw the man she had been waiting for the past 3 months. At first she didn't know weather she was imagining it or not, after all he had been gone so long. "Jiro is that really you?"  
  
Hey well there is chapter 2 for you. True it ends there but you will just have to wait till next time to see if Jiro is really there. I hope you all like it and want more! Please let me know how you like it or if you don't like it. Well till next time! ( 


	3. Love of a Hero

"Jiro is that really you?" Mitsuko stood looking at the figure she had been constantly thinking about for the past three months. "Yes Mitsuko it's really me." "JIRO!!!" Mitsuko was so happy to see Jiro again that she tackled him right into the pond. "Oh Jiro im so happy your back!" "Mitsuko you should get up this watch is so cold you might get sick." Jiro attempted to move and pick up Mitsuko but she put her hands on his chest and forced him to stop. "No Jiro just hold me like this for a little longer." Jiro was a little confused at this request but he did as she asked him to. Finally after a period of about 5 minutes Mitsuko looked up into Jiro's eyes. "Jiro where have you been all this time I was worried sick?" "I..." Jiro began to think about Ichiro and Rei and what had happened to him over the past three months. "I was delayed." "You were delayed? What could take you three months?" "I had to help out some friends, but I wanted to come and see you and Masaru so much you have to understand that." "Jiro I don't care what happened im just happy your back." Mitsuko got up and helped Jiro back to his feet. "Come on Jiro you have to come and see Masaru he's been so worried about you to. Mitsuko began to walk to the house it was then that she noticed that she hadn't let go of Jiro's hand. Should I tell him how I feel? What if he doesn't feel the same? Sure I kissed him before but that doesn't mean he likes me.  
  
"Jiro?" "Yes Mitsuko?" "Jiro.I.." "JIRO!" It was at this moment that Masaru came running out of the house in his PJ's with Raze not far behind. "JIRO! Your finally back Mitsuko said you would come back someday and I just knew you would!" Masaru leapt into Jiro' arms and gave his "big brother" the biggest hug an 8 year old could. "Jiro it's so good to see you again where have you been?" "I had to help some friends out." Jiro wished he could tell them the whole story about how he was helping professor Gills son Akira escape and how he had stopped a huge robot and how he had to kill Ichiro and Rei but it was just too hard for him to have to think about. "Come on Masaru lets get you into bed." "Oh Mitsuko come on Jiro's finally home cant I stay up?" "No way it's a school night now say goodnight to Jiro." "Oh ok come on Jiro you can tuck me in!"  
  
Jiro followed Masaru into the house and Raze followed right behind. Although they were already far ahead Mitsuko could hear Jiro saying "Masaru what sort of creature is this?" Mitsuko laughed to herself there was still so much Jiro did not know about. She walked into the house and turned off the TV. Then she put the dinner dishes into the dishwasher and went upstairs. She looked into Masaru's room and listened as Jiro read to Masaru. "This shall be your conscience from no on Pinocchio." Jiro you never did finish that story with Masaru did you. Mitsuko began to remember about the first time Jiro had been in the house, and how he had started reading that story to Masaru and how she had tried to destroy him. I wounded if he still hates me deep inside for that.  
  
Mitsuko went out onto the back porch and looked at the stars. She remembered when she and her father used to do this when she was little, back before her mother left them. Mitsuko heard a noise and turned around to see Jiro standing in the door way. "Mitsuko are you alright?" "Yes Jiro thank you how is Masaru?" "Sleeping like a baby as you humans say." "Jiro there is something I need to tell you." "What is it have I done something wrong?" "No it's nothing like that. It's just." "Whatever it is you can tell me." "Jiro do you remember when the Gold Bat kidnapped me?" "Yes what about it?" "Well when I was with him he criticized me about how I tried to destroy you and about how I believed it was possible to love a machine." "And it was only when he criticized me that I realized something." "What did you realize Mitsuko?" Jiro had not moved and was sitting right beside her on the porch, he now looked her right in the eyes, and it felt like he was looking right into her soul. "Jiro I." "What?" "I know it's strange and I know you may think im crazy but." "But what?" "Well I love you Jiro." Jiro's eyes seemed to widen in surprise. Say something Mitsuko taught. I don't care what just say something and stop staring at me like that. Just when Mitsuko taught she would have to look away Jiro did something unexpected. He put both of his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Mitsuko do you truly mean that?" Jiro now held her so that his hands were still on her shoulders but he was looking right into her eyes again. "Jiro I have felt sad and alone all my life except when im with you." "Mitsuko I would gladly suffer loneliness for the rest of my life if only to hold you like this once more." As if this wasn't enough of an answer for Mitsuko Jiro then pulled her close in a tender embrace and kissed her. Mitsuko was shocked at how warm his lips were. They were warm and soft and Mitsuko wished that this peaceful moment would last forever. When Jiro finally moved away she realized they must have been like that for at least 10 minutes. "Come on Jiro you can sleep in the spare room tonight." Jiro followed Mitsuko into the house and as he followed he took one last look at the sky and saw a shooting star.  
  
Ah love. ;) Well there you have it they finally kiss and find out they both love each other. I want to thank my friend sailor (you know who you are) for helping me to come up with this story idea. I hope you like the story so far and if you want me to I will add more so send me those reviews and let me know! 


	4. Awakaning

It was the morning after Jiro returned and it couldn't be more perfect. The sun was shining outside and the sky was the brightest blue Mitsuko had ever seen. Masaru and Raze were outside playing in the backyard, Masaru was trying to teach Raze the concept of fetch, however all Raze could do was run off with the ball. Mitsuko was cleaning the kitchen when Jiro walked in. "Good morning Mitsuko." "Jiro good morning did you sleep well?" Jiro had stayed in the guest room that night and Mitsuko guessed Jiro could sleep so to her it didn't seem like an odd question to ask him. "I slept quite well, only who was that man that came to the door early this morning?" "Man? Oh you mean the paper boy." "What is a paper boy? Is he made of paper?" To Mitsuko this was a funny question after all what human didn't know what a paper boy was? However Jiro still didn't understand what a lot of things were. "A paper boy is a person who brings you the new paper. He came early this morning because it's a Sunday and on Sunday's the paper comes early understand?" "Yes I understand."  
  
"HEY JIRO!" Mitsuko looked to see Masaru waving to Jiro through the window with Raze tearing up the tennis ball next to Masaru's feet. "JIRO COME OUT AND PLAY!" Although Mitsuko would have liked to spend more time talking with Jiro she knew Masaru had missed him just as much as she had and it was only fair that he should get a turn to spend time with Jiro to. "Why don't you go out and play with Masaru after all he missed you to." "Ok Mitsuko." Mitsuko watched as Jiro went out and Masaru explained how he was trying to teach Raze to fetch. Jiro is so wonderful taught Mitsuko. "Hey Jiro can I ask you something?" "Sure Masaru what is it?" "Well I was just thinking do you want to marry Mitsuko?" "Marry what's that?" "Well lets see my sister would be able to explain this better. its where two people who are in love say how much they love each other and how they always want to be together in front of a whole lot of people. Then they exchange rings and kiss and they are married." "I see well is this marrying thing what all humans do?" "Well not all people get married but most do my mom and dad got married." Jiro taught for a minute maybe I should marry Mitsuko true I don't really understand it but if all I have to do is say I love her in front of people it cant be all that hard. "Ok Jiro now let's see if we can get Raze to bring the ball back this time."  
  
"Masaru time for lunch!" Mitsuko had made sandwiches for lunch. Masaru sounded like a herd of elephants coming in the house. "Alright my favorite turkey and cheese!" Raze ran around the table once before sitting at Masaru's feet hoping to get a little something in the end. "Masaru eat your lunch and they go get your school work done well I go look in on dad ok?" "Ok sure sis." "I'll come with you Mitsuko." Maybe now I can ask her about what this marrying thing is. "Ok Jiro come on." Mitsuko led Jiro upstairs there father was staying on the first door on the left. Her father hadn't really changed since Jiro first left he was still unconscious. "Is your father going to be alright he doesn't look any different than before?" "Yes Jiro he is going to be fine it just might be a while before he finally wakes up." Mitsuko began to think about how Jiro had disappeared just after saving her father and she wondered where he had been all this time. "Hey Jiro do you mind if I ask you something?" "Not at all Mitsuko what is it?" "Well I was just thinking about how you disappeared after saving my father and I was wondering where you were all this time?" The question didn't surprise Jiro at all he had been expecting it to come sooner or later. It hurt Jiro inside to think about Ichiro and Rei and what happened, but he loved Mitsuko and he knew that he had to tell her. "Well it's a long story so why don't you sit down. Mitsuko sat down but she had no idea how sad Jiro's story really was. After about an hour of talking Jiro was finished. "Oh Jiro I'm so sorry I had no idea I." Mitsuko couldn't think of any words of comfort that were good enough for a story like Jiro's.  
  
Jiro could see that even though Mitsuko hadn't been there she still felt the same sadness he did. Jiro knew it wasn't fair to make Mitsuko sad over things that weren't even her fault. "Mitsuko don't be sad it's all over now." Mitsuko looked to see Jiro sitting right beside her on the couch right next to her father's bed. Although the only light came from the sun shinning through the window Mitsuko could still see the look in Jiro's face. It wasn't a sad look of sorrow as she had expected but instead it was happiness. Mitsuko couldn't understand how Jiro could look so happy after all he just told her. "Jiro why that look of happiness? Don't you care about what happened?" "Yes I do care I can never replace my brothers but I'm not sad because I'm here with you and when I'm with you no matter how hard I try I just cant be sad." Mitsuko was so flattered at this that she moved into Jiro's arms. The two had only been there like that for a minute when they heard someone say "Jiro is that you?" Mitsuko looked and what she saw shocked her beyond anything her father had started to open his eyes! Jiro two was now looking staring in disbelief as doctor Komioji started to open his eyes. "Jiro. is that really you?" 


	5. Obstacles

Hey there everyone I realize it's been a while since I updated my story ^_^ sorry ive been pretty busy with activities. Oh well here is the next chapter I hope you all like it as much as the others! Well make sure to send me those options so I can make my story even better! Oh and I would also like to say I take no credit for creating any of these characters they belong to um....well who ever made the story so I don't own them....(I wish I owned Ichiro though.....sigh...)  
  
It had been three days since Dr.Komyoji had awakened. Dr. Komyoji had been making excellent progress since waking up but he still had much to get used to like walking again after having not used his legs in three months. There was also the matter of adjusting to the fact that Jiro was now living with them. Dr.Komyoji didn't have any problems with Jiro living with them after all he had saved not only him but his children not to mention the world! It was just that sometimes when he would look at Jiro he would remember the horrible night when he was kidnapped and soon torrents of horrible memories of Gill and Dark would come back. Jiro was helping Mitsuko with breakfast when Dr. Komyoji came downstairs. Mitsuko noticed her father holding on tightly to the railing in case he was to fall. "Dad you shouldn't try and get out of bed yet you only just woke up!" "None since it's about time I got off my ass and tried to do something for myself." Jiro went to help the professor down the rest of the stairs. "Good morning Jiro how are you this morning?" "I'm just fine professor but I would prefer it if you would sit down and stop pushing yourself so hard." "Come now Jiro walking down stairs is hardly a hard thing to do.  
  
Masaru was outside playing with Raze when Mitsuko called him in for breakfast. "Hey dad how are you feeling this morning?" "Just fine thanks." Masaru began to eat his bacon as if he hadn't eaten in months but to a point this was true Masaru and Mitsuko hadn't really had a peaceful meal since there father disappeared but now that he was awake and Jiro was with them life was perfect. "Dad?" "Yes Mitsuko?" "Would you like some bacon or eggs or something?" "No I'm ok thank you." Dr.Komyoji watched as Mitsuko went to clean off the pan Jiro went right over and took one of her hands in his. It wasn't hard for the professor to see that Jiro was in love with his daughter he had know it ever since he had awakened Jiro was always holding her hand or holding her in his arms or playing the guitar as she slept on his shoulder. It was odd for him to see them like this. He would try and try but no matter what he could only see Jiro as a robot and not as a human like Mitsuko could. Maybe this is why they love each other so much because she only see's him as human?  
  
Later that afternoon Dr. Komyoji decided to sit on the porch and watch Masaru play with there dog Raze. Raze took an instant liking to the professor Raze loved to go and bit the professors shoe laces and try to eat them. Dr. Komyoji decided to go in and get some lemonade. It was hard for him to walk after all he hadn't used his legs in over three months, so he had to be aided by cane. Dam this thing its easier to trip over this thing than it is to walk with is! As he walked into the house he saw a sight he thought he would never see. Mitsuko was teaching Jiro how to slow dance. Dr.Komyoji stood in the door way and watched in awe as Mitsuko went over to the stereo and played We're A Miracle by Christina Aguilera (ok sorry to all those out there who hate her in fact I'm not a big Christina Aguilera fan either but this song is so cute and it would make the perfect song for the moment so oh well!) "Ok Jiro now just put both arms on my waist and I'll put mine around your neck and then you just let me lead for the first time but one you get the hang of it I'll let you lead ok?" "Ok..."  
  
Dr.Komyoji watched for a few minutes as Jiro and Mitsuko danced to the music. Surprisingly Jiro was a great slow dancer even thought he had never done it before. After about two minutes Mitsuko put her head on Jiros shoulder and Dr.Komyoji looked to see as Jiro put his head on her right arm and closed his eyes. "Jiro?" "Yes?" promise me you'll never leave me again. I missed you so much I don't think I could ever go through it again..." "Don't worry Mitsuko I won't ever go away again now there's nothing to stand in the way of our love." Later around 6 Mitsuko went to the store to get some bread and other things and Masaru had taken Raze over to his friend Hyosuke's house. Jiro was just tuning his guitar up in the family room when the professor came in. "Jiro can I talk to you a minute?" "Sure doctor what is it?" "There is something I have to tell you and it's hard for me to say this but I must speak my mind...." "What is it doctor you can tell me anything." "Alright then I want to you stay away from Mitsuko for good."  
  
Wow how's that for an ending huh? Well hey now that sure as heck isn't the ending and before you all send me comments like burn in h*** don't worry like I said this isn't the end! So hey you'll all just have to wait till next time wont you. Hehehehehehehe I'm so bad oh and please excuse the spelling mistakes my laptop has like this ancient version of word and I haven't had time to download the good version yet so please bear with me! So byes for now! ^_^ 


	6. Choices

"What?" Jiro still had a look of shock on his face. "I said I don't want you near my daughter anymore Jiro." Jiro could hardly believe what the professor was saying to him after all had he not saved his daughter many times before? And had he not saved the professor many times before as well? So what was so wrong with him liking Mitsuko didn't Jiro deserve a little happiness like everyone else? "Why can't I be around Mitsuko anymore?" asked Jiro a little annoyed. "Because Jiro you're a robot and she's a human like me. I don't want your relationship to be anymore then friends after all don't you think Mitsuko deserves the best happiness possible? And how can she ever achieve that with a robot?"  
"I love Mitsuko and she loves me why can't you just accept that!?" "Jiro listen to me you have become far more than I ever imagined you could I never thought you were capable of anything more that following orders but instead you have become more human then I ever thought possible. But no matter what in the end you are nothing more than some wires and gears inside of a metal casing. And you could never give Mitsuko what I want her to have." "And just what is it you want her to have then!?" Jiro yelled. "I want Mitsuko to have a normal human husband and to grow up and have children and to live a happy safe life and to grow old with her husband and eventually to die happy with him. Well its true you may be able to keep her safe and happy you could never have children and if that's not enough of a reason well one day Mitsuko will grow old and die you wont you will continue to function perfectly until one day you become obsolete and shut down but once you die then what? Do you really think you can join Mitsuko in heaven?"  
What was heaven? Jiro had never heard of such a place the word wasn't in his programming. "What the hell is heaven?" Jiro had heard Ichiro use the word hell many times when he was mad so Jiro assumed this was a good time to use it. "Heaven Jiro is the great paradise humans go to when they die. For our whole lives we try to be good people so when we die we can go and join god in paradise and live there in that happy place forever. All things that are living have a soul and as long as you have a soul and are a good person you can get into heaven. But you Jiro are not alive and you are not human so in the end once you shut down you will simply vanish from existence. And that is why I can't let this relationship go on because no matter how much the two of you want to be together you simply can't. Mitsuko will die and wait for you in heaven but you will never come to her and so she will remain here one earth as a ghost waiting for someone who will never come."  
It took Jiro a while to understand what the professor was saying. Jiro wasn't alive he didn't breath and he had no heartbeat and he didn't need to eat or sleep so was he really alive at all? And what if what the professor said about heaven was true would Mitsuko really wait for him instead of going to heaven and become some sad and lonely ghost? Jiro didn't want to ever let Mitsuko go but in his heart or whatever he had he knew the professor was right he wanted her to have the best happiness possible and if that meant giving her up he had to do it. Jiro stood up and walked into the door way of the room and without turning his head said "I want you to know I'm not doing this for you I'm doing it because I want Mitsuko to be happy and I also want you to know that your arrogance will be your undoing." With that Jiro went upstairs to wait for Mitsuko.  
  
Well everyone I am glad to get reviews from you all they really help me in making my story better! I hope you all like reading my story as much as I love writing it I think I may only do one or two chapters more unless you all want me to write more. Well I hope to get even more reviews from you all soon I also hope my spelling is getting better ^_^, Well until the next chapter! 


	7. Love Is You

Mitsuko came home around seven. It was the longest wait Jiro ever had to endure. Jiro tried to think of a nice way to explain to Mitsuko why he had to leave but he couldn't there were no nice words to tell someone you're leaving them. Mitsuko came into the kitchen with the groceries. The doctor was waiting for her in the kitchen. "Mitsuko Jiro needs to speak with you about something upstairs so why don't you let me do this." "Ok dad but are you sure you can handle it? After all you only just woke up?" "Of course I'm sure I can handle it! I'm not just a useless lump you know!"  
Mitsuko hung up her coat and went upstairs to see what Jiro wanted. It was beginning to rain outside and the sky had become darker. I hope Masaru and Raze are OK at Hyosuke's house. When Mitsuko looked into her room she saw Jiro standing and staring out the window when he turned he had such a sad look on his face Mitsuko knew instantly something was very wrong. "Jiro what's the matter?" At first Jiro didn't move he just stared into her eyes. Mitsuko had never seen Jiro's eyes so sad they were like a sharks eyes completely devoid of any emotion except complete and total sadness. "Jiro what is it?" "Mitsuko I'm well...please understand this isn't easy for me to say but I have to leave." Mitsuko's eyes suddenly became filled with tears and she was shaking so much Jiro wondered if she would fall apart. Mitsuko just stood there like this for about five minutes and Jiro wanted her to speak so much he felt that if she didn't soon he would go crazy. "What! What do you mean your leaving?!" Mitsuko's voice was almost as shaky as she was. "I have some business to attend to and I don't want you to get involved. Besides you'll be happier without me." "WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM? DON'T YOU KNOW I CAN NEVER EVER BE HAPPY WITHOUT YOU?!" Jiro never expected Mitsuko to react with such passion the fact that she did just made it harder for him to leave. Mitsuko ran over to Jiro and pulled him into a tight embrace but although inside Jiro wanted nothing more than to hold her close to him he knew he couldn't so he didn't even bother to notice her he just lowered his head slightly so she could hear him but he didn't hug her back.  
"Mitsuko our whole love was nothing more than a dream we both had and we dared to hope it could become a reality." Mitsuko had her eyes closed tightly trying and failing to hold back tears. Mitsuko still had Jiro in her arms tightly and refused to let go. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND JIRO? YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU SO WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WANT TO LEAVE? I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE NO ONE CAN EVER REPLACE YOU SO DON'T EVER SAY YOUR LEAVING ME!" Jiro couldn't hold back the urge anymore he put his arms around Mitsuko and pulled her close. "Mitsuko I just want you to be happy and I want you to have a family with children and a husband who can die with you and go to heaven and that's something I can never do so I have to leave." Mitsuko knew at once where Jiro had been getting these ideas about leaving her father said something to him. I don't understand father you know I love Jiro so why can't you just be happy and leave us the hell alone! Jiro was the one who broke there long hug he began to move toward the door. "Jiro please...you were the first person I really cared about like this and if you leave I will never get over it you may think I will be there will always be this empty place in my heart. I think I've always had a space like that in my heart at least until you came along. I don't care what my father or anyone else says you are alive to me and I know in my heart that you and I will both go to heaven together and live forever in paradise." By this time Jiro had taken a few steps back towards Mitsuko and was staring her right in the eyes. "You are the only thing that gives my life meaning I don't know where I would be without you."  
Jiro knew that now after what she had said he couldn't leave no matter how much the professor wanted him to. "I'm not one for making promises Mitsuko and if I'm not mistaken I said I would never leave you again and I guess it's too late to take that back." Mitsuko ran into his arms and buried her face into his shoulder. Suddenly from the doorway there came a clapping sound Jiro and Mitsuko turned to see the professor standing in the doorway clapping. "Congratulations you two passed my test. I had to make sure you two's love was as pure as I thought it was. And you two passed with flying colors." Mitsuko and Jiro stood there stunned. "You mean this whole thing was some kind of test dad?" "Absolutely I had to make sure that you two really loved each other and this wasn't just some kind of fling. And now that I know its not I promise no more tests and I will no longer stand in your way."  
With that the professor turned and went back downstairs. "Did you hear that Mitsuko now for sure nothing will ever stand in the way of us or our love again." "You know Jiro I was so scared you would actually leave me." The two of them stood there embracing as the rain stopped and the moon and stars came out in the clearest night either of them had ever seen.  
  
Well I hope you all liked that chapter and the conclusion of the whole Dr.Komyoji issue I am planning to make at least one maybe two more chapters but if I get a lot of people saying please make more I might. In the mean time I hoped you like this chapter so till next time please keep sending reviews! 


	8. Commitment

_Well here it is for all you patient fans the final chapter for this story I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long for this but you wont believe how busy my seemingly boring life got sister getting marred for one anyway I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think in your responses and please no harsh language if you don't like it I mean hey every Kikaider fan has there own idea of how the story should end and this is just mine. Well until the end of the story byes for now!_

It was a new day in the Kimioji residence it was a perfect 78 degrees and it wasn't too humid either. Masaru and Raze were swimming outside in the pond and Mitsuko was inside making lunch for everyone. Jiro was watching from the couch in the family room and he found himself thinking more and more about the strange marriage thing Masaru had been talking to him about earlier. "I wonder..." thought Jiro "If that would make Mitsuko happy? But I still don't know much about this ritual..." Jiro decided to go outside and try to talk to Masaru about this ritual once more, Jiro had a feeling the professor wasn't the right person to ask at this time. As Masaru saw Jiro coming closer he began to wave to him. "Hey Jiro you wanna come swim with us?" "Thanks anyway Masaru but I was wondering if you could help me understand something." Masaru looked at Jiro with concern "Sure Jiro what is it?" "I was just wondering if you could tell me more about the marriage thing we were talking about earlier I still don't understand." Masaru looked surprised at this request but he began to explain it anyway. "Marriage is where two people exchange rings and pledge there love to each other in front of a priest or someone who is allowed to marry people. Then from that moment on they have to live together and love each other forever and never leave each other." This brought back memories of Masaru's mother and how she had shot herself right in front of him and Mitsuko. Although that had happened long ago the memory of it was still fresh in his mind and as he began to cry he hugged Jiro who felt strangely warm to him. Maybe it was the fact Jiro's body, being metal, absorbed heat better or maybe it was Jiro himself but whatever the reason Jiro just hugged him back. "Jiro if you marry my sister please swear never to leave her or me again I don't think we could take it again..."

That night Jiro began to wonder where to get rings and what there purpose was. Masaru explained to him that you take your money to a jewelry store and buy them. Jiro didn't really know what money was but he figured it must be something important. Jiro also began to wonder where the professor had gone. He told Jiro he was going out for a drive but Jiro wondered if that was a good idea in his condition. It was at this time that Mitsuko came into the family room where Jiro was laying on the couch obviously deep in thought. _Lying there like that he looks like a perfect human. I wonder what he thinks about. What is it like for him having a human mind in a body of metal? Does he still suffer like he used to? I wish I could help... _Jiro had noticed her by now and started to get up. "Oh that's ok Jiro you don't have to get up I was just wondering if you wanted to come outside with me it's so nice out and you should come and see how pretty the pond is." Jiro nodded his head. _Walking with Mitsuko might help me to understand these strange feelings I'm having right now. _Jiro and Mitsuko sat on the porch together the light breeze playing with Jiro's hair as Mitsuko watched. _He has such a sad look in his eyes right now as if someone close to him has just died. _She began to wonder what he was thinking about. _Is he planning to leave again? _Mitsuko threw her arms around Jiro with a force that almost made Jiro fall off the porch. Jiro look at Mitsuko surprised at what she had done and he noticed she had a few tears coming out of her eyes. "Jiro if there's something bothering you right now you can tell me. Inside I know you must be suffering I can see it in your eyes but its not like before because this time you don't have to suffer threw it alone I'm right here ready to listen." Jiro threw his arms around Mitsuko. "I know and I'm sorry for making you worry I promise I'm not going to leave if that's what you were thinking I cant leave you even if I wanted to your to important to me for me to just leave." Mitsuko felt something hit her cheek and when she opened her eyes she say a wondrous sight Jiro was crying. Mitsuko didn't know he could cry but there he was holding her tightly with his eyes closed and tears coming out of them. _How is this possible he can cry? Is he could he be human somehow? _Mitsuko and Jiro heard a noise behind them and Jiro quickly turned to see the Professor standing behind them. "Jiro come here a minute." Jiro got up and went into the kitchen to see what the professor had called him in for. _Another romantic moment spoiled thought Jiro. _"Jiro I have something for you." The professor held out his hand and in his palm was a small black box. "What is this?" asked Jiro. "Well open it and find out." Jiro took and opened the box and inside was a beautiful diamond ring it was a gold band with several square shaped diamonds fitted into the band. "Mitsuko loved to look at this ring in the window when we went shopping. This is called an engagement right Jiro I trust by now you know what it's for?" Jiro stopped to think for a minute then he remembered what Masaru had told him a few nights ago. "_See Jiro an engagement ring is what the guy gives the girl he wants to marry when he asks her to marry him." _Jiro looked at the professor with great surprise "Do you mean to say..." Jiro began but he was interrupted by the professor. "I mean to say that Mitsuko is not a child anymore Jiro she's old enough to make her own decisions and when it comes to you I know she will make the right decisions I have merely provided the means for you to ask the question the answer and the outcome are up to her and you and whatever happens I will not interfere." With this the professor walked off into the family room and turned on the TV to watch the news. Jiro walked out onto the porch and sat down next to Mitsuko the black box in his hand "Mitsuko there's something I need to ask you..."

"Tweet Tweet Tweet" Mitsuko awoke to the chirping of birds outside her window. As she opened her eyes she saw laying next to her Jiro her new husband. It had been a month since the wedding but she still had dreams about all the events surrounding it. Jiro was still sleeping in a silky blue pair of pajamas given as a gift to him by her father. _They suit him quite nicely she thought. _Mitsuko reached out and played with Jiro's creamy dark brown hair. _He's so handsome when he sleeps she thought I wonder what he dreams about. _Mitsuko began to remember how surprised she was when Jiro purposed to her. _"Mitsuko we have been threw so much together and we still have so much to go threw together and I don't want to miss a second of it wont you please stay by me forever and be my wife?" _Much had changed since then her father had even come up with a new program that made organs just like a normal persons so now Jiro could eat, sleep and get tired just like a normal person. _I wonder if he can die now. Whether he can or not even if I have to wait thousands of years I will it will be worth the wait for us to be together and anyway that's not for a long long time I hope. _Suddenly Jiro began to stir and open his eyes. "Good morning my love what should we do together today?"

_Well I hope you guys liked the final chapter maybe you did and maybe you didn't but hey I think its pretty cute anyway Thanks again to all you patient fans who waited for this stupid exams, work, sports, homework ahem anyway I will try and start some new stories on here sometime so keep an eye out for them _


End file.
